


Blank Space parody

by Ayamuri



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayamuri/pseuds/Ayamuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it so hard to make people see that destruction and mayhem is the way to go? Who knows, but Sly will do everything in his power to make Aoba see things his way...even if that means singing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space parody

I yet again must give thanks to the other parodies of this song for inspiring me...especially a certain one written about two geniuses and a peculiar notebook... ;)

Aoba's other half is singing the song primarily to Aoba but when I speak of "Reasoning", that's referring to Ren as "Reason". It's always fun to write these and this one in particular I enjoyed because it gets rather...dark. Best way to read this, as with all my parodies, is to listen to the real song quietly in the background. Do enjoy!

* * *

Hey Aoba, name is Sly!

Don't think you and I have ever met

Other half of me's inside

Your little Allmate pet—

~.~.~

Sure he remembers me

As I'm the one that made him flee

And now he's trapped in that body, yeah!

~.~.~

Got a secret I'd like to share;

You and I were meant to rule the world

Destroy all without a care

Weaklings bow to the powerful—

~.~.~

But, hey wait, what is this?

I don't see how you could resist

Created just for this purpose

~.~.~

I can break 'em all

Cause I know my Scrap won't miss

~.~.~

So we're in this together?

Or are you denouncing me?

Doesn't really matter

The outcome's the same, you'll see

~.~.~

Got a long list of some people

And I'd like to pick their brains

Toy with their fragile emotions

Till they go insane!

~.~.~

Cause you gotta be ruthless

If you wanna get ahead

Crush their minds with my Scrap

Leaving them worse off than dead

~.~.~

Got a long list of some people

That I'd like to see in pain

I'll create a blank space for ya

When I Scrap your brain!

~.~.~

Biting lips, not convinced

I can see you still stand in doubt

Pulling, fighting, resistance

Screaming that I should get out—

~.~.~

But you're me, as I am you

So where you go, I'll shadow too

And there's nothing that you can do, oh no

~.~.~

Arguing Reasoning

I don't care what anyone else thinks

Says he's going to stop me

Break him like I did Mizuki—

~.~.~

Claims I'm misunderstood

And that in heart I'm really good

I say "I'd stop if I could"—

But that's a damn lie, yeah, as if I ever would!

~.~.~

So we're in this together?

Or are you denouncing me?

Doesn't really matter

The outcome's the same, you'll see

~.~.~

Got a long list of some people

And I'd like to pick their brains

Toy with their fragile emotions

Till they go insane!

~.~.~

Cause you gotta be ruthless

If you wanna get ahead

Crush their minds with my Scrap

Leaving them worse off than dead

~.~.~

Got a long list of some people

That I'd like to see in pain

I'll create a blank space for ya

When I Scrap your brain!

~.~.~

They only want us for our power

Watch them all as they run, hide and cower

They only want us for our power

Watch us as we rise and devour!

~.~.~

So we're in this together?

Or are you denouncing me?

Doesn't really matter

The outcome's the same, you'll see

~.~.~

Got a long list of some people

And I'd like to pick their brains

Toy with their fragile emotions

Till they go insane!

~.~.~

Cause you gotta be ruthless

If you wanna get ahead

Crush their minds with my Scrap

Leaving them worse off than dead

~.~.~

Got a long list of some people

That I'd like to see in pain

I'll create a blank space for ya

When I Scrap your brain!

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
